Heretofore various forms of variable angle cut-off saws have been designed but few have been constructed in a manner so as to be capable of producing precise cutting operations and at the same time be extremely convenient to use as well as operable to stationarily secure various shapes of workpieces in the desired position for a cut-off operation. Examples of previously patented cut-off saws including some of the structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 473,429, 2,175,907, 2,633,162, 2,973,020 and 3,384,135.